A seven day journal by Hermione
by orangel
Summary: This is a journal by Hermione from the Prisoner of Azkaban


****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me this is a story for entertainment purposes only.

(Author's notes: Hi this is my first story. I wrote it a while a go for school, I got a half-decent grade on it. Please review!)

Friday June 23, 1999

Dear Journal,

Today Crookshanks (my pet cat) supposedly ate Ron's rat Scabbers. I still don't believe that Crookshanks would do such a thing. Ron is very mad at me. He said before to me that Crookshanks was planning to eat Scabbers. I didn't believe him, so I told him that it was just a natural thing for cats to chase rats. Ron didn't believe me and stormed off to the boys' dormitories. Harry stood there staring at me like he didn't believe me ether. I guess Harry was still Mad at me from when Professor McGonagall took away his Firebolt broomstick. That was my fault. I had to blame myself he had the best broom out for a few minutes then I got it taken away from him.

I'm not going to apologize for Crookshanks because all cats eat rats and it was not my fault Crookshanks is a normal cat.

I have a lot of homework at least more then the usual witch or wizard. I take all the courses, except divination. I don't take divination because it is pointless to raid the future then you ruin what will be a surprise, plus most of Professor Trelawney's predictions never happen. It is a waist of perfectly good work time. In order for me to take all the classes I have to use a 

Time- Turner. Professor McGonagall had to write out many forms for me to use it. I use it to do my classes by after a class I go back an hour and the future me will take the other class.

Hopefully Ron will forgive me tomorrow. I have to finish my astronomy chart and I still have a muggle study essay due Monday.

Hermione 

Saturday June 24, 1999

Dear Journal,

Today I have to help Hagrid. His hippogriff, Buckbeak is on trial soon and I need to help him look up familiar cases so he will know how to prove that Buckbeak is innocent. Buckbeak is on trial because in Hagrid's first lesson as the care of Magical creatures Teacher. He told the students that hippogriffs would attack if insulted. Well Draco Malfoy thought it would be funny to get Hagrid fired by insulting Buckbeak. Buckbeak attacked Draco, so Draco told his farther, Mr. Malfoy to get Buckbeak executed and Hagrid fired. Mr. Malfoy has power over the people in the Department of the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, so he used his power to make them believe Buckbeak was guilty, even if there was proof he was innocent. 

Harry chose Ron's side as I thought he would. Now Ron and Harry are mad at me. I am left alone in quiet to do my homework happily.

Hermione

Sunday June 25, 1999

Dear Journal,

Buckbeak lost the trial. He has an appeal on the 27th of June at sundown. Hagrid is really sad. He is worried that they will kill Buckbeak. I told him that I would be there to support him then Buckbeak could not lose. Hagrid told me that I did not understand that the people in the Department of the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures were purely under Mr. Malfoy's words to kill Buckbeak. It is not fair of course; Hagrid told us that Buckbeak would attack if insulted. I could testify my word if it would save Buckbeak.

Hermione

Monday June 26, 1999

Dear Journal,

I have all my classes again today; which means I have a lot of exams to do. Using the Time- Turner is getting confusing. Next year I am going to drop more subjects so that I can have a regular schedule. 

Ron started to sneer at me again about his rat. I couldn't take it anymore. I said sorry to Ron and ran off into my part of the girls' dormitory. I laid there alone crying. Why couldn't they see I was sorry? Ron kept making me feel worse, they wouldn't talk to me; I did try but they walked away. 

Hermione

Tuesday June 27, 1999

Dear Journal,

Buckbeak lost the appeal. The executioner came at sunset. We decided that Hagrid really needed our help so we made up. Harry suggested we wore the invisibility cloak of his father's so that we could get to Hagrid's hut, because it was getting dark and we would not be allowed out if we didn't. When we got there we found Hagrid drunk and moaning. He told us we should have come to see him. He said he didn't want us to watch. I decided to make tea because Ron's mother always makes tea when there is a problem. I screamed. In the teakettle there was Ron's pet rat Scabbers. Ron caught Scabbers and put him in his shirt pocket. Then we heard voices; it was the Minister, Albus Dumbledore and the executioner. I told Hagrid I'd tell them the truth then they can't kill Buckbeak. Hagrid declined my offer and said he didn't want us to get in trouble for wondering out of the castle walls after sunset. We put on the invisibility cloak and left out of Hagrid's back door. As we were walking back to the castle Scabbers started to make a lot of noise. I started to worry if the Minister could hear, so I hissed quietly to Ron to make him be quiet. All of a sudden Crookshanks came up behind us and attacked Ron for Scabbers. Scabbers screamed then ran. Ron dropped the cloak and ran after Scabbers. A dog appeared out of nowhere and attacked Harry. He left Harry then attacked Ron. The dog dragged Ron under the Whomping Willow. Harry then motioned me to follow him under the Whomping Willow. I told Harry that maybe we should go for help instead of following the dog. Harry said that there would be no time to go looking for help. We went towards the Whomping Willow I saw it hit Harry then it attacked me. Crookshanks ran under the branches and fiddled with a knot. The tree froze. Harry motioned me to follow and told me to keep my wand out. I followed Harry though a hole by the tree. At the bottom I asked Harry if he knew where the dog took Ron. Harry said that he knew the tunnel, that Gorge and Fred (Ron's twin brothers) had said that it led off the map Harry used to have; that showed all of the passageways in Hogwarts. When we got out we were in the shrieking shack (a haunted place in Hogsmeade). We heard a sound from above us. Carefully we climbed up the stairs to see what was making the noise. There was Ron sitting on the bed. We rushed over to see if he was all right. We asked him where the dog was; he moaned and told us there was no dog and it was all a trap. We spun around at the sound of a door closing. There was a tall man, dirty and Mated with long black hair. 

This man was Sirius Black. He had broken out of wizard prison this summer in search of Harry. The Minister of Magic had told us all he was out to kill Harry. He muttered "expelliarmus." Which is a simple spell to disarm your opponent/ opponents. 

Harry moved towards Sirius. I screamed at Harry to not move any closer to him. Harry didn't listen. He attacked Sirius; who was a bit confused that Harry would hit him. Harry punched Sirius into a wall. He grabbed our wands and threw them back to us. Harry pointed his wand at Sirius' chest; he was going to kill him. Sirius questioned Harry about if would be right to kill him. Harry was really angry with Sirius, how could his father's best friend turn around and kill him?

Out of nowhere Professor Lupin appeared. He then at the sight of Harry and Sirius yelled "expelliarmus." Suddenly harry was wandless again. Professor Lupin moved toward Sirius. He asked him if he was all right, then helped him back to his feet.

Sirius then turned to Ron. To our surprise he didn't decide to kill Harry on the spot; he asked Ron for his rat. Ron replied by saying, "why do you need Scabbers?" Sirius seemed stunned. Harry then turned to Professor Lupin looking horrified. Professor Lupin then questioned Harry's behavior. Harry had trusted Professor Lupin. We all had a certain trust in him. Harry really trusted him he had spent every Thursday nights with him training to ward away Dementors. There he was helping out the man who had killed his parents, who killed thirteen people with one curse and wanted to kill him. 

Professor Lupin turned to Sirius and told him that he owed Harry an explanation. Sirius looked eager to get whatever he was going to do done. Professor Lupin began to explain what was had happened. Harry turned on Professor Lupin; he didn't want an explanation he wanted Sirius locked up. I steeped in. I agreed with Harry how could he trust him, how could I trust him he was a werewolf. After that Harry and Ron looked horrified. 

Professor Lupin handed the wands back to us he told us that we were now armed. He asked us if now we would listen to their explanation. Sirius complained he wanted to finish what he was doing instead of explaining things. Professor Lupin reasoned with Sirius. So Professor Lupin started to tell Sirius' story. Sirius cut in he told Harry that he was not his parent's safe keeper instead he begged them to use Peter. He explained that Peter would be a better keeper because 'He who must not be named' would have to come to him first, because he was James's and him were best friends. He said that no one would expect little Peter Pettigrew. Harry still didn't believe him. Sirius asked Ron for Scabbers. Ron wouldn't give him up, so Sirius told Ron that he would not hurt him. Ron question Sirius about what he was going to do. Professor Lupin explained that if Scabbers really is Peter the spell would make him transform into a human shape and if he really is a rat it wouldn't hurt him at all.

Just then out of nowhere Professor Snape appeared. He thanked harry for leaving it by the Willow stump, he said it really came in handy. He made a statement about sending two people to Azkaban. Professor Snape raised his wand to bind Professor Lupin and Sirius, but just then Ron Harry and me sent a bind spell on him. Before Professor Snape went out cold he said we had made a big mistake. I felt horrible I had just attacked a teacher. I would be thrown out of Hogwarts for sure.

Sirius took Professor Snape's wand and pointed it at Scabbers. He mumbled a few words and slowly the little Rat became to form a 

human-like shape. Sirius pointed the wand at Peter/Scabbers and was about to kill him when Peter/Scabbers started to beg him not to kill him. Harry had thought he was dead. Sirius explained he wanted to kill him so that all the time in Azkaban was worth something. He said he was in Azkaban for twelve years because people thought he killed Peter.

Harry started to believe Sirius. I then asked Sirius if he does not use dark magic then how did he get out of Azkaban. Peter agreed. Sirius started to explain he was an animagus. I then said that I had studied animagus and he was not listed. Sirius explained they became animagus illegally so they could spend time with Professor Lupin when he transformed into a werewolf. When he finished talking he raised his wand too kill him. Peter turned to Professor Lupin he began to beg him to save him from Sirius. Professor Lupin pushed him away. He turned to Ron. Ron pushed him away in disgust. He came to me and I push him off of me. He lastly went to Harry. Harry stood there for awhile. He suddenly spoke. He told Sirius that they should keep him a live to prove that Sirius was innocent. They tied up Peter and chained him to Professor Lupin and Ron. Sirius put a mobile spell on Professor Snape and took him away. On the way back Sirius suggested that when his name was cleared if Harry wanted to he could live with him instead of the Dursleys. Soon the moon came out. It was full. All of a sudden Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf. Professor Lupin broke free and speed away into the forest. Sirius transformed into a dog and chased after Professor Lupin. Ron fainted onto the ground. 

We heard a scream. It was Sirius. Harry ran towards the voice and I followed him. We came to a lot of Dementors surrounding Sirius. They turned and began to come near us. Harry told me to think of something happy so I did. Then I fainted.

Hermione

Wednesday June 28, 1999

Dear Journal,

This morning I woke up in the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore was talking to Harry. I was listening to the Minister and Professor Snape. They said the Dementors were about to perform the kiss on Sirius. Professor Dumbledore started talking to me. He told me that I should go back 3 hours. He said to be careful, to bring Harry and we might be able to save two lives. He said he'd lock the door as he left he said see you soon.

I grabbed Harry and we went back three hours. I could hear the past us coming to go see Hagrid, so I pulled Harry into the broom shed. There I answered all of Harry's questions. Once our past us were gone, we left the shed and went out to Hagrid's hut. Then I realized what Professor Dumbledore meant by we could save two lives. He meant for us to save Buckbeak. It seemed that harry had realized it too. Harry had a plan; we would let the executioner see Buckbeak tied up, then we would fly him to where Sirius was and let Sirius fly Buckbeak away. We waited until just the right time to go. Then all we had to do was get back to the Hospital wing before Professor Dumbledore locked the door. 

We made it back in time. Professor Dumbledore was happy to see us. He then asked how things went. We replied with a sigh.

Hermione

Friday June 30, 1999

Dear Journal,

Today is the last day I packed my stuff yesterday. I picked up my exam results. I did really great. Next year I am going to take less classes, the time- turner is getting too difficult. 

Today on the train an owl came from Sirius. The letter said:

__

Dear Harry,

I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post.

Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where in case this falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about the owl's reliability, but he was the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.

I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planing to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.

There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I sent you the Firebolt. Crookshanks took the order to the owl office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from Gringotts vault number seven hundred and eleven – my own. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather.

I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you, that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you. 

I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year in Hogwarts more enjoyable.

If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me.

I'll write again soon.

Sirius

P.S. I thought your friend might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat.

Sirius had given a permission form for Hogsmeade to harry so he could come with us next year. Legally that is. This year was fun I can't wait for next year.

Hermione 


End file.
